1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers in which the carrier is held by two flaccid attaching means looped over different shoulders and having flaccid strap-type holding means extending across the article being held. More particularly, the invention relates to a ski equipment carrier system, and more specifically, to such a system which is flexible, lightweight, and which is adapted to carry ski equipment centered on the user's back between the shoulders.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Carrying skis and other ski equipment can be a problem for an individual who goes snow skiing. This is true at all times, but it is especially true at the end of a day of skiing when a combination of skier fatigue and icy or wet conditions may make the skier's movement difficult and/or awkward. Usually at least four pieces of equipment must be carried, that is two poles and two skis, and these are usually carried in heavily gloved or mittened hands. Skis, even under the best of conditions, are awkward to carry. They are, for example, normally at least as long as the user is tall, and usually longer, for example from about five to about six and three-quarter feet (about 152 to about 210 cm.) in length; and weigh, with bindings, perhaps about five to about eight pounds (about 2.3 kg. to about 3.6 kg.). Dimensionally they are too narrow and smooth to be easily grasped at their edges, and two wide to be easily held across their width. Their weight and length relationship results in substantial torque when the skis are being carried. Any unbalance in, or force applied to the skis is greatly multiplied to cause them to tend to twist or rotate quite readily, and with great force, thus tending to break the skier's grip on them or to throw the skier off balance. It would be useless to mount a holder at the center of the skis, as when they are in use this is where the skier's foot is placed.
Ski poles are also usually long, about three to about four and one-half feet in length (about 90 to about 140 cm.), but are quite light. In addition ski poles are round, and of small diameter for almost their entire length, but terminate at their bottom end in a round basket which is relatively wider in diameter than the shaft of the pole. The combination of a pole or poles with a ski or skis in the user's hand or hands causes not only a wider load, which is more difficult to grip than the skis by themselves, but also results in rolling and twisting of the poles on the skis due to the uneven contact between the skis and the poles at the wide round basket of the poles.
For the foregoing reasons it is extremely difficult to carry one ski and one pole in each hand, both skis (with or without poles) in one hand, or two skis and two poles either across both arms or under one arm for any substantial length of time or for any substantial distance. As a result, most skiers are forced to place various combinations of skis and poles over one or both of their shoulders. This still results in substantial torque, plus an added weight at a high point of the user's body which may cause loss of balance or awkwardness, especially on snow, ice or mud. This awkwardness is then further aggravated by the fact that the user is normally in heavy, stiff ski boots, and is unable to easily use his/her hands for maintaining balance or for any other purpose.
Various ski equipment carriers have been developed or disclosed in the past. Windheim U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,875 (1938) discloses a ski carrying bag having a single sling, the sling being attached at one end to a bag and at the other end to a strap secured around the skis after they have been placed in the bag. In use the skis in the carrier bag are carried by one strap over only one shoulder. Altorfer U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,568 (1940) discloses a bag for carrying demountable (break apart) skis and accessories over only one shoulder. It has a horizontal strap around the carrying person to prevent dangling of the carrier. The system is convertible to a two strap backpack when not carrying skis, but does not suggest the backpack mode for carrying skis. Helmert U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,695 (1950) discloses a combination ski carrier and waist belt including a central strap and a pair of pivotal end buckle straps. When in use as a ski carrier the buckle straps are formed into loops around the skis and the central strap is carried over only one shoulder. Hogenson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,542 (1974) and 3,920,166 (1975) both disclose a single strap convertible from a waist belt to a ski carrier including a slide adjustment which allows the strap to be formed into a large loop to be placed over only one shoulder, and a single small loop to hold skis. Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,982 (1982) shows a single strap connected to a rigid carrier board for skis and poles. In use the single strap of the carrier is placed on the back over only one shoulder. The disposition of the rigid carrier board while the user is skiing is not disclosed.
It is thus seen that the known prior art, references disclose ski holders which include systems for carrying skis in a sling or strap arrangement over only one shoulder. None teaches a two shoulder strap ski equipment carrying arrangement which is soft, flexible, lightweight or convertible to a belt or pack. With the exception of the Hall reference, none of these known prior art devices provides a light weight system for carrying skis centered on the user's back, where the muscles are the strongest, and in a manner which allows both of the skier's hands to be free for use and for maintaining balance.